A conventional hose clamp design includes a clamping band and a threaded bolt supported in a fastener housing at one end of the clamping band for meshing engagement with thread elements along the band to vary a circumference of the clamping band about a hose.
In agricultural application, it is common to make use of a conventional hose clamp to secure a flexible seed delivery hose within a rigid receiver tube. The receiver tube typically has a clamp opening formed in one side of the receiver tube at a location spaced axially inward from an end of the tube so that tightening a hose clamp about the receiver tube at the clamp opening results in clamping of the hose against an inner wall surface of the rigid tube at a location diametrically opposed from the clamp opening that receives a portion of the hose clamp therein. Overtightening of the hose clamp in this instance can crush the flexible seed delivery hose and constrict the pneumatic delivery of seed through the hose. Limiting the clamping force of the hose clamp to prevent the crushing of the hose however can commonly result in an insufficient amount of frictional clamping of the hose within the receiver tube such that the hose may have a tendency to come loose from the hose clamp over time when subjected to the normal vibrations that agricultural equipment may be subjected to with use.